Essence
by ellylee88
Summary: Sakura Haruno is sent to live with her father and brother in Forks, Washington becasue of some complications. In this new town, Sakura meets Toshiro and his family. Theres something strange about them. full summary inside
1. New start

**Ok, well heres another fanfic. I know I had yet to update the other 3 but ill get to it. This story is based off of twilight but not entirely the same thing. The setting is the same and some of the characters might seem the same as twilight so yea. Well, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the characters. I do own Toshiro. The title is also made up by one of my friends so the credits go to her. Also, without her help, i dont think this story would be here! thank you!!**

**Summary:Sakura Haruno is sent to live with her father and her brother Shikamaru in Forks,Washington because of some uneventful things that had happened in Phoniex, Arizona. In the new town of Forks, Sakura meets Toshiro and his family. There's something strange abuot them and she's dying to find out what. Moving to this town could change not just her but her brothers life as well. **

Chapter 1: New start

"I'll miss you guy so much! Keep in touch!" My mother cried as she ran over to give my brother and me a hug.

I was leaving the place that I had grown up in for 17 years. You're probably wondering why I'm leaving. It all started out when my brother came to visit us during one of his breaks. He goes to the University of Washington. He came all the way from Washington to Arizona to tell my mother that it would be best if I went to live with my father in Forks, Washington. Being the over protective brother he is, he thought I needed to get out of here and go to someplace where I can have a fresh start. You see, I got into this fight with a girl at my school. I am never one to solve things with violence but it has been going on for too long. It all happened last Friday.

_I was walking to school like I always do when all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground._

_"Oh look Ino, she tripped and fell." I heard a voice behind me say, followed by a nasally laugh. _

_"What a klutz, this is why you have no friends." _

_This has been going on ever since my brother left the high school. My brother was really popular but nobody really liked me. Every time I was with him, I would get nasty looks from people that looked like it was saying 'why are you here?' That's why in school, I stayed clear of him. Nobody liked me because I was the smarted in class and that my brother always gave me his attention. Even though he was talking with his friends, if I needed something or had to talk to him, I always came first. He would drop everything he was doing for me. That's why after he left, I was being pushed around. I also am a klutz but that wasn't me who tripped. Well what I mean was that Ami tripped me. Ami and Ino always had a grudge against me because my brother cared too much for me and never paid attention to them. At all! I wonder why, there both blondes and completely brain dead. But they are pretty. That's about it. _

_"Aren't you going to get up? Not so brave since you brother isn't here. He wasn't so great anyways. A piece of trash, that's what he was." _

_I knew they were just saying that kind of stuff to get me mad but I couldn't take it anymore. Pushing me around and insulting me is one thing but when they start taking bad about my brother in my face, that's when I take action. I did something I never imagined doing. _

_I heard a crack and looked down. I had somehow managed to get up from my sitting position on the ground and punched Ami on the nose. It was probably broken because I knew that noses weren't supposed to twist that far and there was just too much blood. I was feeling woozy all of a sudden. It was the blood. I always hated the smell and it made me dizzy or I faint sometimes. I took a deep breath through my mouth and exhaled. _

_By the time the teachers arrived, since we were close to school, I wasn't woozy anymore and Ami was still crying and yelling. I was sent to the principal's office and was suspended. Even though it was her fault, I was the one who actually took action first and punched her. She was sent to the hospital and I was sent home. When I got there, I got a lecture from my mom on how violence is not the answer. It was boring so I tuned her out. The good thing was that I wasn't grounded. My mom didn't believe in grounding kids. She thought it was wrong and she took her punishments differently. _

Now we're back to the beginning and I'm getting a headache from my mom's constant outbursts.

"Don't forget to call when you arrive at the house and email me frequently!"

"Mom! I'm going to be fine. Dad will be there and I'll have Shikamaru there to help me as well if I ever need his assistance. Don't worry." I tried to calm her down.

For someone who agreed to let me go, she's taking it hard.

"Tell your father that I said hi and don't forget to call!"

Then all of a sudden she hugged me. I felt panic when I realized that she's going to be all by herself, alone. Who knows what kind of danger she could get into, more or less, how is she going to cook for herself? She can't keep on eating take out. I just then realized that she will have no one to look after her for. Oh why, oh why didn't I think of this before I left! I'm such an idiot. Oh well, she'll figure things out, I can't always be the adult.

"Mom, I have to go." I choked out the words, trying my best not to cry. And I knew that would miss her, she was my only friend and I had to leave.

I could feel the tears almost coming out.

"Ok, one more hug and I'll let you go."

We gave each other hugs and left. I left with my brother to the gates and I took one last glance behind me. I could see my mother waving to us good bye. I quickly turned around before I could let her see the tears fall.

"It's ok Sakura; we'll see her again soon. We can come visit her whenever we have time off." My brother reassured me.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, what is Forks, Washington like?" I asked curious.

"It is one of the rainiest places on Earth." My brother replied, fighting a smile.

"Great! I hate the rain, and now I'm moving to the place where it rains all the time!" I said glaring at him because he knew that I hated the rain.

"You'll get used to it, I did and I don't mind the rain at all now." Was my brother's response.

"Right, get used to the rain? I doubt it."

I left with the feeling that in Forks, things will change and my life just won't be the same anymore and same goes for my brother.

**Ok, that's the first chapter and I'll be posting more soon. How was it? Haha, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	2. Forks, Washington

**Ok, second chapter is here! Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything except for Toshiro. Title also goes to my friend so she gets the credits for that as well. **

Chapter 2: Forks, Washington

The plane ride was so long that I thought that I was stuck on there for months instead of hours. Maybe it felt that way because I was just nervous. That we weren't getting there fast enough. I don't know why but since I entered the plane, I knew my life would change and for the better in Forks. I knew that it was something exciting. I just knew and the feeling won't go away.

"We should be landing soon Sakura." Shikamaru whispered.

Everybody was asleep on the plane, since it was night of course, so they should be sleeping. But for some reason, my brother and I are the only ones awake. We feel more awake and alert during the night then during the day. Kind of like vampires.

15 minutes later, we were off the plane and were collecting our luggages. When were retrieved all of them, we headed towards Shikamaru's car. Our mother is the top doctor in Phoenix and almost anywhere else. So she didn't worry about money. Plus, our dad just happens to be a well know, famous detective, a really good one too. Well paid as well. That leads us back to the story. Since they were pretty well cut out for, Shikamaru's car just happens to be a silver Porsche (pic on profile). Pretty over the top isn't it. Now in a small town such as Forks, you don't see much stuff around so Shikamaru's car is probably the most stood out.

Before we go any further, I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself properly and some other important details.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 17 years old. My birthdays on March 28, and I'm 5 foot 4. Pretty tiny, and I have strawberry colored hair. Another reason why I got bullied. Nobody seemed to like my hair color. My brother Shikamaru is 5 foot 9 and has brown hair. He always ties it up in a ponytail. He is currently going to the University of Washington and is trying to become a doctor like out mother. One of the laziest people you will ever meet. My mother looks like she's in her late 20's early 30's but she's actually way older than that. She is also the top doctor and is forgetful on most occasions. She has blonde hair and likes to wear it in pigtails. My father on the other hand is the complete opposite. He has white hair and is a well known, famous detective. Because of his job, he tends to travel a lot. He has white hair and is pretty long. He can be such a perv sometimes. I see why mom left him. But he is still my dad so I love him. And as of tomorrow I will be starting Forks High School. Now back to the story.

By the time we reached the house, which was huge, probably the second biggest from what Shikamaru told me, I was bouncing up and down in my seat. I have never met my dad before. Well he left when I was 2, but you usually don't remember stuff when you're 2, so meeting my dad was a huge deal. I was nervous, anxious, and happy all at the same time. After the car had stopped, and I was making my way out of the door, before I could take two steps, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so nice to see you Sakura!"

"I can't breathe!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

The said man let me go and I dropped to the ground. As I got up from the ground, I stood there looking up at the tall man who had white hair and was big. He was taller than Shikamaru! Then I realized from all the pictures that my mom had of him, that this was my dad.

"Sakura! You've grown so big! The last time I saw you, you weren't any taller than my knee. How's your mother?"

"Uhh, nice to see you too. Mom's fine and she says hi." I replied trying not to get too excited of seeing my dad.

"Dad, this is Sakura as you know and she'll be living with you from now on." Shikamaru told dad.

"Oh, right, well you see, I forgot and I got called from work saying that I need to go to California for a month. Is it ok if she stays home by herself?" Dad said embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it's up to her I guess." Shikamaru replied shaking his head at his father's forgetfulness.

I thought it was mom's job to be forgetful but looking at the situation now, her dad seems to be more forgetful then her mom.

"I guess its ok with me. Shikamaru will be here to help out for a few days and after that, everything should be ok." I mused.

"Ok, well then I'll give you the spare key and I should be packing right about now. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Ok. So soon?" She was sad that her father that she had just recently met had to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but there are nice people here and plus, since I knew you don't have a car I bought you one. Kind of like a homecoming present. Nothing to expensive but it is fast." He said with a grin.  
We were in the living room now and I was sitting on the armchair, while Shikamaru was sitting in front of me next to dad.

"What kind of car is it dad?" I asked trying to think of what kind of car he bought me.

"It's a 2007 Jaguar XKR convertible. And silver too (pic on profile). "He said excited that he bought something for me and a car too.

"What's that?" I asked completely clueless since I don't really care what I drive as long as it wasn't fancy or to show off type of thing.

"Let's go out into the garage and see." Bouncing up and down on the seat.

As I can see, Shikamaru knew what type the car was and was excited to see it as well. He gave me a strange look when I said that I didn't know what it was.

I sighed and gave up trying to stall. I didn't need a car. The school was close by that I could walk there but since dad went through all the trouble of buying it for me, I decided not to argue or anything. As we walked out to the garage, I noticed that the house was so big on the inside then it was on the outside. We arrived at the door that leads to the garage and when dad opened it, there it was, standing there was the most beautiful car I have ever seen. It was silver and was brand new. I stood there gaping and my eyes shone with excitement.

"Can I go out for a drive with it now?!" I asked excited! I was literally jumping up and down like a 5 year old who wants ice cream.

"Sure kid, make sure you're back in 30 minutes though." He said while chuckling at my actions.

"Shikamaru, want to come with me?"

"No thank you, I have some work to do but I'll be here when you come back."

"Ok, suit yourself." I said while hopping in and starting the engine. I swiftly drove out of the garage and onto the road. I hit 60 before I thought I should slow down. In was caught by a red light. I turned on my radio to pass the time. As I was listening to music, I looked out my window and saw another car, it looked like a lamborghini and the driver was there looking at me. Or more like glaring. All I could do was stare. I finally went back to reality when I heard a honk behind me and saw that the light was green.

'What did I do to make him glare at me?' I thought as I was driving back to the house. 'I just moved here for goodness sake! I don't even know anybody here! Guess there's nothing I can do.'

I made my way back into the house when I noticed that there were 2 very fancy looking cars in the drive way. "Guess we have guests over. I wonder who." I thought out loud.

I put my car back into the garage and went inside the house. When I saw who was there, I gasped! It was …

**Hahaha I know I left you guys hanging like that but I promise to update as soon as I can. Well that's all for today. Please review! **


	3. Naruto, Shino, and Toshiro

**Ok well here's the third chapter!! Thank you to those who reviewed!! It means a lot! And thank you all those who read the story!! I would also like to say thanks again to my friend Ameorry for helping out with the story. Even though I wasn't much help to you, you helped me a lot. Thank you!! Oh and Toshiro's picture is on my profile with some other things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything. I do own Toshiro. **

**Chapter 3: Naruto, Shino, and Toshiro**

**Recap:**

**I put my car back into the garage and went inside the house. When I saw who was there, I gasped. It was…**

**End of recap**

It was the guy that I had seen glaring at me and his family from the looks of it. Even though I didn't get a clear look at his face, I remember those dark green eyes anywhere. As I looked at him carefully, I could tell that he was beautiful. Dark green eyes, wavy bronze hair, his face was just perfect. Everything about him was perfect and stood out. He was also very pale like the rest of his family. I snapped out of my trance like state but not before seeing him give me another glare. I looked around to see the other members of his family. They were all very beautiful people and as I looked around I noticed a familiar face. Well no, I saw two familiar faces. My face paled instantly and I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Naruto! Shino! Why are you here?!" I asked in a shaky voice trying not to tear up in front of people.

"Sakura, these are our neighbors. Well, they live a bit farther down from our house but our neighbors none the less." My dad explained, confused by my reaction.

Naruto and Shino looked at each other surprised and answered my question.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. "And how do you know our names? We never met you before." They stated.

I could tell they were lying and they knew exactly who I was. How could I tell? Naruto would always scratch the back of his head and would put his other hand behind his back. Shino would look away and break eye contact when he's lying. Something they seem to carry on after they had died.

"Don't lie to me!" I nearly yelled. "I know who you are and you guys know who I am! I also went to both of your funerals! Now tell me right now how you're alive!" I demanded.

I mean possible, you can't be living after you die but my two best friends are proving otherwise and are standing right in front of me alive!!

Panic seemed to cross their face as they realized that I had indeed remembered them.

"Shikamaru, remember when I told you about the two best friends that I had and how they died around last year? These are them. Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame. Mom even took a look at them at the hospital and confirmed that they were dead. I even went to their funeral!!" I told Shikamaru, as he was looking at me with confusion when realization dawned on his face.

Naruto and Shino looked defeated. Then all of a sudden, their heads snapped towards a purple haired girl. She was very tiny and had white eyes. She was probably my height or shorter and the very same pale skin as the rest of her family and beautiful. She gave a small nod and Naruto and Shino turned back towards me.

I was close to tears when they all of a sudden shouted "SAKURA-CHAN! It's so nice to see you again!" They grabbed me from each side and dragged me to my room. The rest of the family followed, leaving my dad and Shikamaru down in the living room in confusion. We all of a sudden came to a stop in front of my room door. The door all of a sudden opened and I was dropped gently on the bed. I got up and standing in front of me were Shino and Naruto. I turned my head toward the right and I saw the rest of their family, standing there beautiful and looking more like models then some people who are suppose to be living in some small town.

"Ok, so why did you bring me up here! I want an answer on how you guys are alive and why you guys are so pale now." I demanded an explanation and an explanation I was going to get.

"Sakura-Chan, there is something we have to tell you. And it's very important that you don't tell ANYONE!!" Naruto said seriously. When Naruto's serious, it's important so I made sure to pay strict attention.

"We, as in my family and I are vampires. I know, vampires aren't real and there just myths but they are real and that's what Shino, and the rest of my family are. We're vampires but we only drink animal blood. Also, once you're a vampire, we become beautiful or whatever you would think of us. We also have special powers. "Naruto said that he was a vampire and that's how Shino and him are alive. Am I suppose to believe this nonsense that there all a group of vampires? That's when it clicked. I don't care, it doesn't matter if they drank human blood, it doesn't matter! As long as I knew the truth and knew that I wasn't crazy it's fine. My tense position relaxed and I smiled.

"You guys are vampires." Naruto nodded looking nervous. "That's why you and Shino are alive?" He nodded again looking even more nervous. "Oh Naruto! I finally know that I'm not crazy! Thank you for telling me! When I saw Shino and you standing there, I was surprised because I remembered you guys dead and now I know the truth. Well you guys did die but it doesn't matter if you are vampires or not. You are who you are. I don't care." I said as I realized that I missed them so much. I jumped up and hugged both Shino and Naruto. Then I finally turned around to look at the rest of the family. Some were smiling and some just had an I don't care look. And one was glaring at me. I decided to take action.

"Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything and I just met you! What did I ever do to you?!" I nearly screamed but kept my voice down just in case dad or Shikamaru might hear.

He looked at me surprised. But Naruto and Shino decided to change the subject.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan! Don't you want to know who we are and what powers we have?"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry for my rudeness, I was just so caught up in something." I apologized to his family. They seem to understand and it looked like I was forgiven.

"Well, Sakura, we're going to go right to left and the one on the far right is Kakashi. He is like our father and is the leader in our group. His power is able to create a force field. Next to him is Neji Hyuga. His power is too able to clone himself. He can only make three clones at the most. Next to him is his actual cousin and Naruto's girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. She has the power to see the future. Although things do tend to change, the future isn't set in stone. It changes when the said person changes their mind. Next to her is Tenten. She is Neji's fiancée and she has the power of telekinesis. It's really cool. Naruto here has the power of aero kinesis. He can control the air in a way. Like make small tornados and air balls. It's fascinating to watch. I on the other hand can control bugs at my command. And Toshiro Hakumei, the guy standing next to Tenten has the power to read minds. And that's about it." When he said that the Toshiro guy could read minds, I gasped.

"He can read minds!" I shrieked, staring at Toshiro with wide eyes afraid of what he might have heard.

"Actually, for some odd reason I can't read yours. It frustrates me that I don't know what you're thinking when I know what others are thinking.

That made me relax. My mind is not something people are allowed to enter in and I'm glad he can't enter it.

"Well that's good. You don't want to know what I'm thinking. It's really embarrassing. Also, Naruto! I didn't know you have a girlfriend! Congrats! I'm so happy for you. She looks really nice and just the right kind of girl for you. You better treat her kindly." I don't know why but I feel at ease with the vampires and it seems like I knew them my whole life. Plus, they were all so beautiful.

"Now that we got that over with, I want to know why Toshiro here was glaring at me. Like I murdered his cat or something." I said looking at his perfect face. Easily mesmerized by it, and it almost made me forget what I just asked.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like that but actually I wasn't mad at you or anything. It's just your blood, it smells so sweet. The scent of your blood, the monster in me craved for it and if I didn't have the self control I had perfected for hundreds of years, I would have or could have killed you right then and there on the spot. I am so sorry for any misunderstanding." Toshiro explained and I was staring in shock, mouth wide open. I closed it and asked him the one question that has been bugging me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked curious.

Before he could answer, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out. Trying to look normal.

"Is everything ok Sakura?" Shikamaru asked looking worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine, It was all a misunderstanding. It's all cleared up now." I explained, trying not give anything away.

"Ok, well I was just making sure." He said, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not.

Shikamaru left and I was left alone in a room full of vampires. The thought didn't bother me at all.

"So I guess it's all good now." I said, not sure on what was going to happen next.

"Yes, and we have to go." Kakashi said all of a sudden.

"Oh, ok. I hope we see each other tomorrow." I said.

"Of course we will. We're all going to Forks High. Except for Kakashi of course." Tenten replied excited.

"Oh, that's right. School!" Thinking of the dreaded place made me cringe.

We were walking down the stairs and were heading out the door when I saw what the 2 cars in the driveway actually looked like. One was an Orange Ferrari and the other was a black Lamborghini. I stared gaping like an idiot. Naruto seeing my reaction chuckled and explained.

"We like driving fast and the orange Ferrari actually belongs to me and the black Lamborghini belongs to Toshiro." He said winking at me when he mentioned Toshiro's name. It's not like I liked Toshiro or something. But knowing Naruto, he'll try something and it's going to end in a disaster. (pics on profile)

"I see." I said still in shock. They all waved goodbye and left. I turned around after closing the door and saw that it was 10:00 pm.

'Tenten was the girl with th two buns in her hair and fiancee is Neji. Neji is Hinata's cousin and has the samewhite eyes as her. Hinata has long purple hair with the same white eyes as Neji. Kakashi is the one with the mask covering half of his face and a headband covering his left eye i believe. And Toshiro is the one with wavy brown hair with Dark green eyes that looked strikingly bright compared to his pale skin. His perfect features. I can't get enough of them.' I thought 'At least I'll see Naruto and his friends in school'

'Ugh, school.' I thought as I thought of the new friends I will make and the teachers. 'At least Shikamaru will be there to help me out.' I went upstairs back to my room. I went and brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep. Thinking about vampires, Toshiro, Naruto and Shino. There was something about them that seemed weird. Something they weren't telling me.

**Ok, well that's the third chapter. I feel like I rushed things so yea. If you have any comments or suggestions regarding the story, then please tell me. I want to make this story as good as possible. Thanks for reading and review plz! **


	4. School

**Hello everyone! Ok I know this chapter is late but I was busy and I didn't get a chance to type much while I was away. Ok so it seemed like I rushed things a lot on the last chapter. But I am too lazy to go back and change things. xD I'm sorry to those who didn't like the last chapter but there are people who do and if you don't I'm sorry. Well, without further ado, heres the fourth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything cept Toshiro. **

Recap:

'_Ugh, school.' I thought as I thought of the new friends I will make and the teachers. 'At least Shikamaru will be there to help me out.' I went upstairs back to my room. I went and brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep. Thinking about vampires, Toshiro, Naruto and Shino. There was something about them that seemed weird. Something they weren't telling me. _

End of recap.

**Chapter 4: School**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I was restless all night. I had this strange dream that I saw Naruto and Shino again. Except this time they were vampires with powers. I shook it off and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I relaxed under the water. It was calming and for some reason I was very tense and stressed out. I wonder why. After I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth, I changed into a blue shirt that was tight around the top and flared out towards the bottom. I liked it because it was cute and it was suitable. I then wore some tight jeans and they also flared out a little towards the bottom. My second favorite outfit. I had 45 minutes before school started so I decided to go make myself some breakfast. I went down and saw Shikamaru down there with coffee and a I saw a plate of eggs and French toast waiting for me. I immediately ran over to it and started digging in. I love Shikamaru's eggs and French toast.

"Good Morning Shikamaru!" I said cheerfully while taking huge bites out of my eggs.

"Morning Sakura." He answered back, never taking his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Shikamaru, what time did dad leave?" I asked while dunking my French toast in syrup.

"Hm, I don't know. Around 5 in the morning I guess. His plane leaves around 6:15 am so yeah."

"Oh, ok. Well it's almost time for me to get going. Are you going to come with me or do I have to go by myself?" I asked while grabbing my backpack and putting it on.

"Well, if you want me to come then I will bit if not then I won't." He said leaving the choice up to me like always.

"Well I do need to know the way to school." I said not knowing if he should follow or not. I could find the school easily since it was a small town but I could get lost. I got my mother's forgetfulness and I have no sense of direction.

"Ok, I'll go, knowing you, you'll get lost." He said as if he read my thoughts.

I gave him a weird look and headed out the door. I got into my car and I waited for him to get into his. He got in and I was following him to the school. It took about less than 5 minutes to get there and there was 10 minutes before classes started. I got out and Shikamaru followed. We headed towards the office and I found it easily since the building was small compared to the one in Phoenix. I entered and went up to the lady behind the desk. She looked very young and pretty with short black hair. She looked up as we entered.

"Can I help you?" She said eyeing me up and down. I was getting self conscious of how I looked now. Why should I be? I guess it's because I wanted to make a good impression on my first day of school.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new here." I replied. I been wondering what kind of rumors my father has made up about me. From what I had heard from Shikamaru, what that after mom and dad divorced, he told the people in Forks that he was still married and mom was a model from France. When mom came to visit after that, she got strange looks from people who found out she was the ex-wife of Jiraya. Mom never forgave dad for that.

"Ah, I see I'm Shizune and here's your schedule and a map of the school. If you ever need help finding your way around, you can ask somebody in the building to help you."

"Thank you." I nodded understanding and left the office with Shikamaru. I wish pretty sure I saw something pink around the desk. Guess it was my imagination.

"Ok, well as you can see, I have to get to work and you have school in about 3 minutes. It also seems like you knew the people who came to our house last night and I'm pretty sure they go to this school. You can ask them for help as well. You have your cell phone so call if you ever need help and I'm going to be leaving in two days for college. My break is almost up. Have a great day at school!" Shikamaru said and walked towards his car as I stared in surprise but quickly regained my posture. Shikamaru has never said this much before. Well at least I don't think so. Anyways, moving on.

"Ok, well I'll try to have fun and if I don't come on time and don't call, then I'm probably hanging out with Hinata ,Tenten, Naruto, Shino, and maybe Toshiro or I'm kidnapped. And you have a good time at work as well." I replied while walking away waking behind me.

I looked at my schedule and map and saw that I had English with Kurenai, History with Asuma, Science with Orochimaru, French with Iruka, then lunch for 5th period, Art with Anko, Gym with Gai, and Trigonometry with KAKASHI! Whoa didn't know he taught here! Then it clicked. Naruto and Shino WERE vampires and it wasn't a dream. Well aren't I slow.

I sighed as I quickly got to English. As I was walking, I saw people stopping and staring at me with weird looks. Probably wondering who I am or they already know. Also my hair color is a dead giveaway.

I got into the classroom and looked around. There were already a couple of people in here and U saw the teacher heading towards me with a smile.

'She seems friendly enough. Hope she isn't like those other crabby teachers.' I thought as I quickly put on a smile as well.

"Hello, you must be the new student. Please take a seat next to Naruto Uzumaki. He's the one with the orange hair." She said with a smile. I was also glad that I was going to sit next to Naruto. As I turned around to face the front of the classroom, I realized that the room was filled already and everybody was at their seats.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Over here!" I heard Naruto shouting at me from the middle of the classroom. I sighed and went over to sit next to him. Naruto will be Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, How have you been?" I whispered. Class was starting and I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day.

"I'm pretty good, I'm glad that the teacher let you sit next to me." He whispered as well and seemed really happy.

English was ok. I already learned most of the stuff back in Phoenix. It was fun reviewing though. The bell ran ending first period. I got up and looked at where I was supposed to go next. History with Asuma. Great, history isn't my best subject. As I headed out toward the door, Naruto caught up with me.

"Hey, where are you going next?"

"History."

"Oh, well I go to science with Orochimaru. Ugh, that guy gives me the creeps. You should probably have Neji and Tenten in that class with you." He informed me while walking me to my next class.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me."

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's ok. I already learned some of the stuff in English but you should know that history isn't my best subject."

"That's true. Well here you go. History with Asuma."

"Thanks for walking me here. I guess I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah, we'll save you a seat so don't worry." He replied with a grin.

I entered the classroom only to be greeted by Neji and Tenten dragging me to a seat near them. Well Tenten was doing the dragging; Neji was merely following us from behind. I sat down and Tenten sat next to me on my right and Neji on her right as well.

"So how do you like this school? Did you make any friends? What do you think of the teachers? Found anyone you like?" Tenten said all in one breath.

"Wow, one at a time. Uh, the school itself is ok, I didn't make any new friends yet, the teacher Kurenai is nice, and no I haven't found anyone I like." I said answering all of Tenten's rapidly asked questions.

"Oh, well it'll get better, I think. Ha-ha so I heard that you were in Naruto's first period. Word travels fast and Hinata can see things remember." She answered my unvoiced question and whispered when she mentioned Hinata.

Class started and I tried my best to pay attention in the beginning. I actually paid attention and understood everything the teacher said towards the middle of class. The teacher actually made it seem like we were there. I never knew history could be so much fun. Well that's going too far but it was interesting. The bell rang ending second period. I checked my schedule and saw that I had Orochimaru next. Tenten showed me the way and I left thanking her. While walking to next class, I heard somebody call my name. I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair tied up in 4 pigtails running towards me.

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde called out.

I wonder why she's talking to me. I never met her before so I don't even know her.

"I'm in your History class. I didn't get a chance to talk to you because you were dragged away by Tenten and Neji. Do you know them?"

"Oh, well sorry I didn't notice you." I said sheepishly. "I do know them because Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame are my friends. They went to my other school before they uh moved." I replied nervously.

"Oh, I see. Most of the people in this school don't really like Naruto and their family. I'm not sure why but my brothers and I have no problem with them so don't worry. I hope we can be friends." She said with a smile.

I was really happy that somebody wanted to be my friend. I of course agreed right away when she asked if we could be friends. I entered class and saw that the teacher was a creepy guy. Just like Naruto had said. The classroom had a bunch of snake stuffs all over. Plus there were actual snakes in tanks. A total of 5. I was officially creeped out and I don't know if I could looked at science or any science teacher the same way again. I quickly made my way toward an empty seat and stared ahead hoping the teacher won't notice me and wishing that class could start soon. My wish came true and class started but I wasn't going to be lucky two times in a row. Unfortunately the teacher did notice and made me introduce myself to the class. I got up and walked toward the front. I turned around to face the front and saw people looking at me. I blushed much to my embarrassment and quickly introduce myself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I recently moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm not much of a speaker so I'll go sit down now." I heard some people chuckle and quickly rushed to my seat. The day passed by in a blur. Science, then French, who knew I was actually good in French, or maybe it was how the teacher taught. Then came lunch. Lunch was probably the best part of the day and the worst. I entered the cafeteria followed by Hinata and Tenten. They took me to their table which was all the way in the back right hand corner. A little far away from the other students. I forgot to bring money for lunch so I didn't eat. I wasn't hungry anyway. I say down and saw that they all had food on their trays but not a single food was touched. I wonder why.

"You guys didn't touch your foods."

"We don't eat, we can't eat." I believe it was Neji that replied.

"Oh, ok." I didn't press any further.

I glanced around the table and noticed two people I haven't seen before sitting next to Naruto and Neji. One had blood red hair and looked like he hadn't slept much with a kanji of love tattooed on his forehead and the other had sand colored hair but kind of dark and had purple make up on his face. That's when I noticed Temari running towards the table waving.

"Hi Sakura! Sorry I'm late. Orochimaru held us back. Ugh, no matter how many times I see him, he's creepy. I don't even want to be on his bad side." She said while grabbing a seat next to me. "Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced my brothers yet." Temari pointed to the red head and the one with the purple make up. "The one sitting next to Neji is Kankuro and the other sitting next to Naruto is Gaara. I'm the oldest and Gaara the youngest and that leaves Kankuro as the middle child." She explained while I just stared. Then they looked at me and I just blurted out the first thing that popped in my head.

"Kankuro, why do you wear purple make up?" I then blushed while Temari started cracking up with Naruto and Gaara cracked a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wondering." He looked at me and answered the question. "It is not make up, it is war paint! You wouldn't believe how many people thought it was make up! Don't worry though; I'm used to people asking." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, ok." I said unsure of how to react.

**(Ok the seating arrangement goes like this because I'm too lazy to add it in the story somewhere. Sakura is sitting next to Naruto who is sitting next to Gaara who is sitting next to Shino who is sitting next to Tenten who is sitting next to Hinata who is sitting next to Neji who is sitting next to Kankuro who is sitting next to Toshiro who is sitting next to Temari who is sitting next to Sakura. Ok, I think I got everybody. xD) **

That's when I noticed a blonde hair person walking towards out lunch group. The person had the same exact hair like Ino but he/she was a bit taller. I, thinking it was Ino hid behind Naruto. He looked at me funny and I pointed to the person coming near us. He chuckled and said it was Deidara. A senior who is in a group called Akatsuki. Akatsuki consisted of other seniors whose names were Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Tobi, Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu.

"Don't worry, they just sent Deidara over there to talk to us about…stuff and they want to meet Sakura." I turned and saw that it was Toshiro who just talked. His voice was like of an angel.

"Hi everybody!" Deidara said. He then looked at me and I managed a weak smile. "Hi to you too Sakura! Nice to meet you! Itachi and the others want to meet you so if it's ok with you then do you want us to meet with you after school? Of course you can bring one of your friends along." I didn't know what to say so all I said was "uh ok I'll go." "Ok well you can go on ahead; Class is starting and I don't want you to be late." I then realized that the cafeteria was almost empty so I quickly said bye and left.

I made it to Art with a minute left to spare. I found a seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down. I felt somebody sitting next to me and looked to my right. I saw Hinata there sitting next to me and smiling at me. I smiled back and was about to ask her something but the teacher came in. Thankfully she didn't make me introduce myself but the whole class knew I was there. In class we were suppose to draw the first thing that popped into your head. The first thing that popped in my head was my family with Naruto and Shino. I'm not a good artist but I'm not bad either. I finished early and was bored. Hinata was done too but she was just staring off into space so I didn't want to bother her. The bell rang ending the class and I had gym next. 'Ugh, one more class after gym.' I was glad that school was almost over, but gym wasn't my best thing. I haven't mentioned this but I am clumsy. Actually I hadn't tripped anything at all recently so that means I'm going to have a bigger accident coming soon. We played soccer in gym. Me being clumsy made it worse. In the first half, I took down 2 people when I fell and now we're in the second half. I tripped twice and I just got the ball passed to me when all of a sudden when I tried to kick the ball I ended up flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me. It took me a while to realize what had happened. I got up with the help of two students. After that little incident, I was excused so I decided to change and get ready for Trig. The last class of the day with Kakashi and after that, I meet Akatsuki. The bell rang so I quickly dashed out of the locker rooms but because of my hurry, I ended up being the first in Trig. Class. I sat down in my seat and waited for class to begin because Kakashi happened to be sitting in his desk which is in the back left corner and for some reason I could feel him staring. I started to doodle. I jumped as soon as I heard the bell ring.

'Whoa! I am so out of it today!' I thought to myself. Trig. Went by without an incident except when Kakashi picked on me when I didn't even know the answer.

School has finally ended and I was supposed to meet Akatsuki out by the front entrance after when almost everybody has left. I was going to bring Naruto and Shino with me. I would feel better with them there. Almost everybody has left and I waited for Naruto and Shino. I was waiting by my lockers when I heard somebody call my name. I turned around thinking it was Shino but when I turned around I saw…

**who should it be? idk who it should be so im letting you guys vote on it. it can be anbody from my story so yea. choose plz. **

**Ok, well there's the fourth chapter. Ok, I haven't updated in like a week or two sorry bout that. But I decided to update today since its my birthday!! So from me to you guys I decided to update. xD so yea, I tried to perfect the story since I had more days to correct it but I actually rushed the ending a little because I didn't have time. Forgive me and I'm very sorry if you didn't like the way the ending turned out. If I'm not too lazy then I'll try to change it. Also I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. I don't tend to read over my stories unless I actually have the time. So I'm sorry about that as well. Well review xD**


End file.
